


Oh My! Male Ordered Bride

by deaddarkness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bulldog - Freeform, DJ Altin, Drunkness, Hand Job, M/M, Music, One Night Stand, Smoking, Tattoos, birthday gift, male order bride, masterbating, unrequited female love, vodka sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: Otabek Altin is a big time DJ who been having a rough patch with romance, it wasn't until his obnoxious of a manager JJ send him a birthday prank gift that makes him realise what potential love is. Calling this the ( Real Life AU)





	Oh My! Male Ordered Bride

_Otabek Altin famous DJ is known to have hooked up with singing sensation Sara Crispino, sister to late Michele who was arrested for incests, has had a dramatic break up in public as Sara Crispino had been assigned to do album with the upcoming DJ. The two had got along yet Sara manager Ji Gaung Hong says he prefer the two not to become attached to each other as he expresses his concern for her well being._

The latest article in the local music magazine that gossips about celebrities, Otabek was sadly gazing at it before he threw it into the corner of the apartment, the noise made his dog jump yet he was slumped on his couch, the remnants of a vodka bottle in one hand and a new ciggie in the other hand. How life had changed for him, he dreamed of making it big now that he has he isn’t enjoying it as much. Sitting there shirtless his tattoos on show for his own admiring he wonder what he shall have put onto him next, though his dog snuggled against him soon as the only light in the room was the tv on silence.

This how the story begins, Otabek was making it big he travelled to the big festivals even Ibiza and had a swag of records under his belt, though he was showered with loose women he sometimes wish he could just escape it all and find meaning to his life. He been assigned to JJ records which had too his friend JJ who is a big time musician slash record company owner given him a chance to grow his DJ career though it has become quiet battle at times. JJ wasn’t really a man who appreciates people who weren’t straight and he had a fair share of failed marriages and odd kid which he doesn’t want to pay child support for yet he has custody to see on and off, though he likes giving Otabek prank birthday gifts from afar. 

Otabek tends to loathe each gift and he doesn’t understand why he puts up with it, though he wishes he had Sara in his life. He lives alone in Almaty with his pet bulldog he named Yurachika, like a lot of muses he tends to drink and smoke, he had done drugs but his manager wasn’t happy with that and now he wonders if he been wondering if a intervention was going to happen. JJ has been under a lot of pressure because he feels Otabek playing roulette with his health could be the end of his career.  
As the tv remain silent, the state of the apartment wasn’t great, he hadn’t been one to clean much as he tends to go away on long tours and come home to his mess. He been meaning to hire maybe house sitter or something he was worried paps will stalk down them and get free access to his house. Yura growled and raised his head onto Otabek’s exposed knee that poked out through the distress jeans he wore, he petted the dog though he watched the dog back off and jumped down and ran to the door. There was a knock, Otabek watched the dog bark loudly and slowly got off the couch, it was like 3am and he finished a gig at the local underground club and he was tired. His friends did offer to throw him a party afterwards but he wanted to go home.

Otabek reached the door and took another swig from the bottle and gentle shove the dog away as he opened it, there before him he didn’t know whether it was a pretty girl or a really androgynies man but unfortunately he almost choked on his vodka and ended up sneezing the liquid onto the stranger. 

Otabek stood there stunned as the stranger was wiping the liquid off “ Oh my god, Im sorry... im sorry” he was freaking out now whilst still feeling drunk, he grabbed a cloth nearby and hope it was clean and wipe the strangers face though the stranger took the cloth and did it themselves. 

“Well that wasn’t a greeting I experienced before....though nice choice of vodka” the Russian accent curled into Otabek’s ears like honey. Yura was growling behind him though he wanted to start attacking the stranger though he didn’t, lousy guard dog Otabek thought though he was too embarrassed for what had happened.  
“Come in please quickly” Otabek gesture a little wobbly as the stranger came inside and quickly closed the door locking it.

The stranger looks around at the apartment and didn’t approve of the mess, though he was in the presence of a famous music celebrity who just blasted him with vodka shower. “I’m sorry about that, you’re welcome to use the bathroom if you like?? “ Otabek showed the visitor where to go but they just laughed lightly and sat down. 

“It’s alright, I was sent here from JJ as a birthday gift...” the man smiled at him like blazing sunshine that left Otabek standing stunned. 

“What the hell.... my manager sent a Russian transsexual to me for a birthday gift.....” now that struck a hard cord with the stranger.

“I’m not a trannie I’m a man, with very long hair and feminine like features. I’m from the Russian Bride company. Here is proof” he thrusts a card into Otabek’s hand and stared. Otabek didn’t know what to think his brain wasn’t functioning and his eyes were blurry from the alcohol he pocketed the card in his jean pocket which was sitting low on his hips. “JJ wouldn’t send me a man for my birthday he doesn’t even like homosexuals....” he gaffed then again it could be a prank that JJ thought be hilarious.

Though could this odd situation presented some major opportunities to take advantage of, though the stranger was admiring his naked upper half, his blue eyes were entranced regardless of how disgusting this man looked. “I better introduce myself my named Viktor Nikifrovo I’m been already paid for by your manager to act as potential companion for you mister Altin I believe” Otabek was now feeling mad. 

Yura sniffed Viktor’s shoes and wasn’t threatened by the gentle looking man instead the dog just jumped back onto the couch and curled up. 

“Companion I don’t know if my manager being a giant douche bag like he is a lot of the time, but I do like prefer women myself though... you are extremely beautiful....”Otabek sat down next to the dog and stared at Viktor. This birthday prank gift has turned a odd corner, a Russian bride who been paid for to now be his other half even though he never even met the man before. 

“I understand you like ladies, hence your manager mistaken me for a woman and picked me out of a huge collection of potential partners for you. I’ll admit what I see before me isn’t too cringing for me to bear” Viktor move from the chair and sat down next to Otabek on the couch. His long silver locks were softly brushing against his bare chest as he looks at the myriad of tattoos.

“Let’s just get some things straight here first, you can’t make me change who I’am or how I’am that’s for me alone to do if I wish, accept me for me. I don’t wish to sleep with you... even though you smell so lovely.....” Otabek words trailed away his eyes were caught in the sea blue of Viktor’s. Those perfect pink lips were not far from his own 

“I will not try and change you, though I can tell you are curious to explore.....” words were mere whisper that Otabek barely heard before he knew it they were kissing. Viktor already had been use to vodka breath though the cigarettes were things he hated, he had previous men for short period of time though all seem to dabble in the habit yet none of them were this young and gorgeous. The feeling his tongue against Otabek’s was arousing each other even though they just met, chemistry was there within. Soon Otabek pulled away feeling mixture of turned on and confusion, his pupils had dilated his hands caressed the Russian’s face.

“Did we just kiss?” Otabek then fell back onto the couch the dog almost getting squashed had jumped off and ran to his bed in the corner of the room. Otabek felt extremely warm down in his pants, he felt like his jeans were cutting off circulation though Viktor sat there and thumbed his lips with his finger. 

“I think we could try again when you’re not so intoxicated....” Viktor was going to get up yet Otabek was on him in heat, more kisses were applied to the bride’s lips now this was getting out of hand, Otabek didn’t want to end the make out session and Viktor allowed it. His hands were already on Otabek’s back fingers scrapping his skin, again there was a pull away and Otabek got up wiping his lip with the back of his hand.

“I think I better go and sleep, you’re welcome to sleep on the couch sorry it’s a mess I... I ....” it was then he stumbled and fell to the floor. Viktor got up and gathered the drunk body and navigated to what looked like the bedroom

“Can’t believe this, I really should reconsider getting out of here though....he is really cute... and famous though a total mess of a man” Viktor did want to help this man. Viktor place Otabek onto the mess of a bed as he wonder if he should take the pants off him... he wanted to though he notices the bulge in the pants, he decided it would be best to help Otabek’s get comfortable. Otabek was well off asleep and it was often heavy deep sleep so he didn’t notice that the bride was removing his jeans and sliding them down his legs before putting them over a nearby chair, Viktor bit his lip the sight of the thick arouse dick in the boxers was on show.

“No you can’t sleep with him....no you can’t sleep with him....though” Viktor really wanted to check it out though. With his hand he slipped it down the front of the boxers feeling the really engorge length, this was a monster trapped inside a small cave. Feeling the heat and the swelling though Otabek stirred a little though he moaned Viktor was now freaking out a little though Otabek didn’t wake up so maybe he was dreaming. Viktor slip the boxers down and the length was now exposed he took a breath in this was something he was very turned on by now. He stroke the cock as sudden moaning escape Otabek’s lips it was rhythmic like enough so that his hips were responding though his hands remained dug into the sheets.

“I really should stop I can’t.... oh lord he is so hot....”Viktor kept stroking the cock, he was feeling very tight in his own pants he wanted to stop and pulling out his own, Soon Otabek climaxed all over his hand and onto the bed spread. Viktor removed his hand as Otabek relaxed back down and remained asleep; Viktor made a bee line out of the room and headed towards the bathroom closing the door. Viktor dropped his pants and bent over the toilet which wasn’t bad then proceeded to masturbate, he closed his eyes and picture Otabek giving him a blow job regardless of him saying he didn’t fancy men. Otabek stirred a little in his bed he felt something wrong as his hand felt below and discovered his lower half was exposed. 

It was then he sat up but feeling hung over Yurachika was barking from the other room yet he heard some noises coming from the kitchen. “Yura.....”Otabek pulled his boxers back up he was feeling on edge what happened last night he was thinking. He vaguely remember a man, kissing said man and now as he stumbled into the kitchen he saw the man was still here. “Morning” Viktor chirped as he placed a plate of fried bacon and eggs with a pile of toast under Otabek’s nose.

Otabek was now wondering about asking questions, though he sat down at the table and took up a fork. “I bet you’re still hung over from last night, so I hope this make you feel better” he said as Otabek ate the food he was starving and yet he wanted to vomit. “What happened last night??” Otabek looked at the silver hair beauty that sat down and ate; Yura was already enjoying some food himself. “I’ll say this.... you took me in after spraying me with a vodka sneeze. I was your managers birthday gift and that is all” Viktor left out details that he feel that Otabek will totally react badly too.

“JJ.... sent me a man for my birthday... you sure nothing else happened....” he asked though Viktor just sat there eating. The food was great he hadn’t had a decent breakfast in a long time he can’t help but wonder if more than that happened. Viktor sighed though he smile maybe he better not stay though he had to get this off his chest  
“Otabek....sorry more stuff did happen I know you said you love women.... I guess your alcoholic haze had made you aroused and you did kiss me...” Otabek mouth fell open and his eyes widen a little “So you were partially lying to me....and you made a move on me didn’t you” now he was fuming as he stood up from the table.

Viktor feared the worst, Otabek lunged towards him and grabbed him by the shirt Viktor didn’t want to lash out he doesn’t like fighting 

I’m sorry look I’m going to leave please don’t hurt me won’t look good for me or the company that I work for....”Otabek let the man go as Viktor stood up from the chair. 

“There’s no point in me staying here.... I hope you understand your manager sent me to try and help you out I’m no therapist or councillor I’m just a male order bride” Otabek watch the silver hair man head towards the door he did look disappointed and felt sorry for him. 

“Wait....Viktor look wasn’t in right frame of mind last night.... I’m sorry if I acted inappropriately. I feel sorry that my manager decided to use you in a very wrong way....”Viktor came back away from the door and stood in front of Otabek. 

“It’s not your fault, I had worst I tend to leave the client cause I get treated poorly. Do you wish me to stay with you? If not I can leave” Viktor said as he raised his hand and brushed against Otabek’s cheek. 

Otabek placed his hand on Viktor’s shoulder “I’m sorry if you get treated badly then why don’t you leave the business and stop pretending to be a woman to find someone you love...besides I think I want you to stay. I could do with a roommate someone to take care of me and the apartment” Otabek offered as Viktor just cried happy tears.

“Thank you but what if your boss finds out I fallen for you....” 

Viktor said as Otabek hugged him “I don’t think we should express that in public or even say anything...sorry” Viktor nodded against Otabek’s shoulder after a long line of suitors he never expected he would fall for a famous celebrity who has a heart in the right place.

From there on Otabek had to keep Viktor hidden away, Viktor stayed for a while though it was getting too much for him to bear he had to leave which left Otabek feeling at a loss. The moment came when Otabek came back home to an empty house, the house was clean but empty a note was left on the table he picked up and read it. Viktor apologises and thanks him for treating him like a human being, he plans to set off and live life away from being an employee to a company that hires out people for pleasure. Otabek eyes off a bottle of vodka though he decided to put the bottle away in the cupboard. He and Viktor did have sex and he loved it so much now he felt utterly alone again besides his dog Yurachika sniffing around the table. Would he ever see Viktor again..... he doesn’t know.


End file.
